Kiss It To Make It Better
by ledaluck
Summary: Joel and Ray have some fun outside


Joel sighed loudly as Ray led him into a small wooded area, right behind the Roosterteeth offices. He had no idea what they were going to do, but he knew one thing for sure. It was going to be fun. Why? Because... Well because Ray was just a load of fun...  
Reaching the wooded area, Ray lifted and object up off the floor, instantly making Joel curious.  
" Whats that? " Joel said, running his dark eyes along the light red object Ray was holding.  
" Deer apples! " Ray exclaimed, turning to show his close friend.  
" They lok like plain apples to me... " Joel muttered, taking the apple away from Ray, and inspecting it. It literally had no difference from a regular apple to Joel.  
" Are you kidding? They're the size of 2 fuckin' tennis balls put together! " Ray said, leading Joel deeperinto the small forest. The older mans eyes widened as the amount of deer apples increased as the two males progressed through the wooded area. Usually, Joel would avoid any wooded areas since he had no idea if Slenderman was real or not, but he made an exception for Ray. The kid practically begged him to go venture out into the forest with him. So he agreed.  
" So what the hell do deer apples have to do with anything? " Joel asked, watching as Ray collected several apples, and pushing them down into his deep pockets.  
" We're gonna make applesauce! " Ray laughed, shoving a few apples into Joel's open arms.  
" You gotta be fuckin' kidding me... " Joel sighed, " How the fuck do you expect to make applesauce out here? Don't you need some sort of special tool? There is nothing but god damn trees out here! "  
" That's all we need! Watch " Ray lifted up a red apple, letting Joel inspect it for a second before throwing it across the area with all his might. The abnormally large apple collided with a long, thick pine tree, sending 'apple guts' (as Ray liked to call them) everyhere.  
" You dragged me out of my office to throw apples at trees? Ray, I think you've just stooped to a new low... " Joel chuckled, " You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to waste- "  
" C'mon Joel! I mean- "  
" Don't say it "  
" YOLO, right? " Ray laughed while Joel groaned in complete, and utter frustration. Joel fucking cursed Ray's name whenever the words 'SWAG' or, 'YOLO' came out of his mouth. He hated it even though he absolutely loved the stupid grin he plastered onto his face right afterwards.  
" I'm not doing this... " Joel grunted, placing the apples back down onto the floor. These apples were meant to be eating by the deer, not thrown against trees by some fucking two idiots who had nothing else to do. That's why they were called 'DEER apples '  
" Joeeeel! C'mon, don't be a dick! " Ray pleaded, as he proceeded to toss the large apples at the trees. Sighing loudly for what seemed the millionth time, Joel finally gave into Ray's little game, and moved himself to the opposite side of the tree Ray was shooting at.  
" ALright, fine... But only once... " Joel so quietly, it was almost to himself. Grabbing an apple ip off the floor, Joel readied it, twirled it, then threw it with all of his might, strength, etc.  
Too bad Joel had such poor aim.  
The apple completely wizzed past the tree, clocking the unaware Ray right in the center of his forehead. The younger man yelped as he lost his balance, flying backwards onto the leaf-covered ground.  
" Oh shit! Ray! " Joel gasped, running over to his fallen friend. The Puerto Rican groaned, slowly propping himself up onto his elbows.  
" Damn Joel, you could of just said that you didn't want to come with me, fuck " Ray joked, lifting his arm to feel his forehead. A small bump was beginning to form, and he knew he would have the worlds biggest bruise when he woke up tomorrow. Joel frowned, scooting himself closer to Ray, trying to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything.  
" I-I didn't mean to hit you Ray, I'm really sorry... " Joel mentally kicked himself as he ran his own hand along Ray's forehead and felt the slight bump. Shit, he was never going to hear the end of this...  
Joel really had no idea how to make the situation better... he was usually used to fucking things up on his own. Without any hesitation, Joel began to move stray locks of Ray's hair from his face, and began to slowly, and cautiously lean his head forwards.  
Shit Joel, you're such a fucking dumbass don't do it, NO! Joel's mind screaming at his as he planted a kiss onto the bump on Ray's forehead. Joel was really thankful Ray's glasses were smacked off his face with he got hit. Joel knew he probably looked like the worlds biggest dumbass right now. He was a little sweaty, and he could feel his stupid face getting hotter and hotter by the second.  
The older mans lips stayed on the other's forehead until he felt Ray's body shake with laughter.  
" What? " Joel asked, watching as Ray fumbled to put his glasses back on.  
" Wow, that was really gay " Ray laughed, placing a small kiss on Joel's jawline in return.  
" Oh shutup, dumbass " 


End file.
